Uncle Universe
by SamFlyer859
Summary: (Edited) When Steven sent a message gemstone made by the Gems it was suppose to go to the Homeworld...but it didn't. It went to a universe where certain characters live in an RV but they end up losing it when they traveled to Beach City. Learning to cope with the Crystal Gems, can the Uncle Grandpa crew gain their trust and get the RV back? Alternative version of Say Uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how are you? It's been awhile since I was here. I had a really bad writer's block for a long time until recently I have the urge to start throwing out new stories. But I will update as much as I can. Also in other news. I am no longer updating both "He Changed Everything and "Victimized" because I can't seem to go anywhere with those stories so they're up for adoption or If not, I can go ahead and delete them if no one claims them. Just pm me about them. Take Him Down 2 will be on hold until further notice.**

**So here's a crossover story between Steven Universe and Uncle Grandpa! Ever since I saw "Say Uncle" I've been wanting to write my own crossover story starring them. Hope you like it!**

**Note: Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and their owners**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ok Steven, remember to send this message to the Gem Homeworld...it's very,very important for them to receive it" Pearl explained to Steven for the 5th time as she handed Steven a blue gemstone. It was small, with fluid-like designs on it that squirms around.

Steven looked at it with curiosity and with confusion "Sure thing Pearl but uh...how I do send it?"

"Oh it's quite simple really..just wrap it in a bubble and throw it into the travel warp" Pearl said, smiling "If you do it right, it will go straight to the Gem Homeworld in no time"

Pearl ruffled his hair and walked off. Steven examined the gemstone again. It looks strangely familiar to the one that Lapis was trapped in except there is no crack in it.

"But Pearl, it's just a gemstone" he said

"I know, we had to use those secretly during the Diamond Authority Rebellion so they won't discover our plans. They're actually message gemstones that we can send short visual hologram messages that can be recorded,send them to different locations and the Gems can actually go where they needed to go by standing in a built in transporter...that's why we want you to try it and see if we can get other certain Gems to come here to Beach City" Pearl explained

Steven gasped, with big star shaped pupils in his eyes "Awesome...more Gems to see and meet!" He has a big grin on his face "But how they will get here?"

"Simply by saying "Please take me to planet Earth" and they come here using the travel warp" She continued "Hopefully the good ones come here"

"Awesome!"

"Yes indeed but sadly Steven...I won't be here if they arrive here" Pearl said in a glum tone

"Aww..why not?" Steven whined

"Garnet, Amethyst and I have something to take care of and it will take some quality time but don't worry we'll be back as soon as we can"

The front door opened. An undersized lavender Gem and a tall blue-violet and orchid colored Gem came in. "Alright Pearl, are you ready?" Garnet asked

"Yeah I guess" Pearl answered "Let's try not to waste any moments"

"Ugghh! This better not take too long...considering on how Pearl handled the last mission" Amethyst groaned "She was a wreck"

Pearl become a little upset when she said it "Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault you know!"

"Ha! Ha! Yeah suuuree it wasn't" She laughed

"Come on, let's go before it's too late" said Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst strolled to the travel warp pad, and they kept on annoying each other with gestures. Garnet looked at Steven "Ok Steven we're counting on you to send the message to our Homeworld while we're gone...can you do that for us?" She questioned him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Steven looked at the gemstone, and then back at Garnet "Yes, you can count on me!" Steven proudly claimed

"That's what I like to hear" Garnet smiled and joined the other two Gems "See ya later Steven!" They all said and teleported away.

"Hmm right..." He gazed upon the gemstone once again and he can feel it in his gut that this gemstone looks just like Lapis' gem. He frowned at the thought when she trapped herself underwater along with Jasper fused as Malachite a few weeks ago...he shook it off.

"Well gotta wrap this one up" Steven formed a pink bubble around it, aimed it at the travel warp pad and threw it as hard as he can at it. He threw a bit too low, as it bounced off the warp pad steps into the portal with the stone bouncing around like crazy. It floated with a humming sound in mid-air for a few seconds, disappearing in a white flash.

He sighed in relief "Well I hope they get the message and that bounce doesn't mess it up" then his stomach growled "Heh time for me to grab some donuts" He ran out the door. "Wonder what kind of new flavors they have today?"

_**In the travel warp...**_

The gemstone is zooming at top speed in the travel warp in a stationary position until it reached the middle. It started to rock back and forth a couple times, sparkling intensely...then suddenly it shot out of the warp in a different direction and into deep darkness where there is nothing but many colorful stars with light gray, misty swirling clouds as it drifted towards it. The gemstone shoots a blue beam and a portal opened up showing a orange sky and some fluffy clouds...cartoon-ish looking. It entered it..hurling towards the earth.

* * *

_**Somewhere in that universe...**_

"Alright bros, ready to see Pizza Steve make the greatest strike of all time at bowling?" A pizza slice boasted while holding a bowling ball his size. He is standing on a tall platform and front of him is a slide that has a big loop de loop with a bunch of pins waiting at the end. "Prepare to be amazed"

"You can do it Pizza Steve!" A robot by the name of Tiny Miracle cheered him on, joined in by his friends

"Huh...has he even won a game of bowling before? I have never seen him play it once" said a very concerned Mister Gus

A lumpy staircase shaped head with a long, stretched neck appeared by his side "Of course he has Mister Gus!" Uncle Grandpa said "Look at all the trophies he's won!" he pointed and they both looked at an enormously tall trophy case filled with golden, shining trophies of bowling balls and pins

"How long did it took him to win those?" Belly Bag asked

"Huh heck if I know" replied Uncle Grandpa "Whaddya think girl?" He asked Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, who is still looking at the trophy case

"Roar! Roar!" she went

"Really? That's pretty cool" Uncle Grandpa looked a bit impressed understanding what she roared

"What did she say Uncle Grandpa?" asked Mister Gus

"Uh let's see..." He mumbled, making extra fingers appeared as he counted until he stopped "About 30 minutes"

"Woah" Belly Bag commented

"See told ya it was pretty cool"

"Nah" Mister Gus disagreed "That sounds bonkers"

"Here comes the shot!"Pizza Steve announced as he backed up a bit, readying the ball and his arm..and threw it on the slide. It raced on the slide, successfully went through the loop de loop and now going for the bowling pins as Uncle Grandpa and the rest watched in awe. Bam! The ball crashed through the pins, making the others fall down except for one which is spinning and spinning which everyone was getting anxious as it kept spinning and then...it finally fell down.

"Yes! Pizza Steve still got it!" Pizza Steve cheered, fist pumping into the air "Woo hoo!"

"Congrats!" Uncle Grandpa yelled

"Nice one dude!" Belly Bag shouted

"It's a miracle!"

"Roar!"

"Whatever..it's not like he getting some kind of reward anyway" Mister Gus assumed

Outside, it started to get a bit brighter than usual and he was the first one to notice it and soon the whole gang as well. "What's going on?" Pizza Steve asked, as he climbed down the ladder.

"Wow..the news didn't tell us the sun will be closer this year" Uncle Grandpa affirmed

"Um Uncle Grandpa?" Belly Bag spoke "I don't think its the sun"

"Darn it" Uncle Grandpa is wearing blue sunglasses with sunscreen on his nose

"I better hope not because I don't want this to melt" Pizza Steve pointed at his skin

Mister Gus looked out the window. He sees a fiery white, glowing object in the sky shooting down "Yep, Belly Bag is right" He admitted "Something is coming down awfully fast..and it's heading for the RV! Brace yourselves!" He commanded.

Everybody panicked, running around while screaming until they all took cover behind the couch, shaking with fear. "Ha!Ha!Ha! Well this is quite convincing" Uncle Grandpa appeared from below "Roar!"

Then it struck through the roof of the RV, ending with a bright flash. Uncle Grandpa was able to see it as he was his blue sunglasses as he peeked over the couch "So amazing.."

**Few minutes later...**

The whole gang are looking at a floating blue gemstone producing a low humming sound, surrounded in a pink bubble and they were very curious. It was glowing, showing the fluid-like design inside of it

"Now this is something you don't see everyday" Tiny Miracle spoke "Now I have something to do" He walked away to another room

"I guess so..this surpasses almost everything Uncle G and Pizza Steve done combined" Mister Gus clarified

"Hey..take it easy what you said Mister Gus" the pizza slice warned him

"Well he said almost everything Pizza Steve" Belly Bag reminded him

"He sure did" Uncle Grandpa added as he looked at the impossible captured photos of dangerous stunts they did in the past few weeks covering the wall "Message received"

"But where it did come from? Outer space maybe?" Mister Gus scratched his head in confusion

"I guess so but I'm not sure space rocks don't look like that" Pizza Steve assured

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger made a growling sound that sounds like an agreement growling. Something came out of the gemstone, a cyan colored static-y hologram screen flashed across the RV. It stayed like that for a mere few seconds and corrected itself. A woman with a gem on her forehead, pointy hair, sharp nose wearing a sky blue torso appeared with her eyes closed and smiling.

"Woah..." The crew said in unison

"Who is she?" Uncle Grandpa wondered

"An alien maybe?" Mister Gus guessed that sounded like more of a question

"A beautiful alien" Pizza Steve has hearts in his eyes looking at her while the sounds of a beating heart can be heard "Bro! Seriously who is she!?"

"Shh quiet guys this alien is about to say something" Belly Bag said

"Oh hang on" Uncle Grandpa suddenly hooked up big speakers magically to the screen, turning them on "That should do it"

The woman cleared her throat

_"Is this on? Okay...hello everyone of the Gem Homeworld, my name is Pearl if you don't know who I am...I'm here with two other Gems whose names are Garnet and Amethyst...I would like to inform you that we found and are currently living on a planet that is safe from the dangers of our home from the cruelty of our own kind"_

"Pearl,Garnet and Amethyst?" Mister Gus have no idea who are these people or things are

"And what is this Gem Homeworld?" Pizza Steve asked "Is that where rich people go when they retire or something?"

"Could be a secret planet"

"Possibly"

The woman continued _"The name of this planet is called Earth" A hologram of the planet appeared "A planet that is surrounded by vast land and water, it's certainly beautiful and its inhabited by humans which we are living among in a place called Beach City"_ The hologram screen moved

Then another woman appeared who is short with lavender skin and white hair "_Sooo if you want to come to this humble planet..._" the hologram screen moved again

A tall blue-violet and orchid colored woman with box-shaped hair, wearing shades appeared "J_ust say "Please take me to Planet Earth" and you'll be on your way but if you need time to think feel free to do so_"

All three of them showed up "_We hope to see you here!_" The video disappeared but the screen is still there waiting for a response from the crew to take them.

The crew just exchanged looks and stayed quiet not sure how to respond to that... til Pizza Steve broke the silence.

"Well bros...all I can say about this is that Pizza Steeeeve is going!" he boasted again "I'm getting sick of staying here in this place..not the RV of course"

"Well Pizza Steve if you're going..that means Uncle Grandpa and I are going as well" Belly Bag smirked

"Roar!" went Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, meaning she wants to go too

"What about you Mister Gus?" Belly Bag questioned him. "Are you coming along?" Mister Gus sighed, not too sure about this...a blue stone coming out of nowhere and three strange looking women asking to go to their "Earth"...he doesn't feel right about it. He decided to tag along but he thought of the children of this world.

"I'm not sure if we can trust them" He started

"Oh please Mister Gus, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" Pizza Steve declared "They sent this thing for a reason and that reason is to help them out cause we're chosen heroes..do you want throw that chance away?" he glared at Mister Gus, who looks a bit annoyed

"Fine...I'll go with you guys but what about the children? They still may be some more Uncle Grandpa didn't help" he claimed. Uncle Grandpa took out a very long clipboard with names of children out of the fanny pack..all checked beside their names "Hmm...I've already helped them all no need to worry" and he threw it away somewhere

"Oh..well then I guess we should go" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. The crew went towards the gemstone and stood in front, they can hear some squirming noises but they seem to ignore it. "Please take me to Planet Earth" They said all together..except for Tiger who roared

"_Great!_" The pointy nosed woman appeared again "_Just step into the transporter and you'll be on your way_" She disappeared once more. A wide hexagon-shaped portal appeared hovering towards the floor, it has a honeycomb texture to it. Mister Gus cleared his throat

"Okay before we go...is it taking the RV too?"

"The thing is Mister Gus since its in the RV..I'm pretty sure it's taking it also" Belly Bag jested with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah man..don't be a dumb dino because I'm going in first!" Pizza Steve ran and leaped onto the portal with everybody else running after him. A blinding flash of light shined. The RV began to squirm and metal began to creak and groan as the crew began to yelling inside,all started to float into the air. The vehicle shot up high into the air with a portal appearing again and they disappeared.

A little kid who happen to be nearby witnessing this, simply stared and he shrugged continuing to ride off in his bike.

* * *

**Well guys there you go..the first chapter of the crossover story! Looks like Uncle Grandpa and his friends are heading off to Beach City...wonder how Steven and the Crystal Gems will react when they arrive? Find out in the next chapter of Uncle Universe!**

**Leave a review if you like this story!**

**Like I said earlier..I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**Another chapter for you guys! Oh I like to mention that this crossover is an alternative version than the actual crossover...meaning that in this story Uncle Grandpa and his friends have never met or even heard of Steven and the Crystal Gems before or their culture, much longer plot, etc. It's in the summary just in case you missed it..just putting it out there. And there will be some things that are different too. **

* * *

The RV came out of the portal which it closed shut almost immediately, soaring towards the travel warp with the metal still creaking and groaning. As the RV entered inside, it went in at a dangerous angle and it was too quick, reaching the other side but it stopped as the whole entire front end is outside of the warp except for the door.  
The whole crew were busy yelling the whole time.

Mister Gus struggled to get his feet as the way the RV tilted makes it difficult to do so. Every single thing is sliding down while Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger are busy dodging the incoming obstacles. He managed to catch a glimpse out of the window which nothing but stars, more travel warps, and swirling clouds. At the windshield, ice is beginning to creepily form and into the driver's seat.

They need to abandon the RV as it was scraping down against the wall of the warp.

Mister Gus knew this is gonna be a tough choice but they don't want to be lost in this endless void. They didn't come this far to get lost. He looked back at the crew and shouted

"Guys! I know this sounds crazy but we have to leave the RV behind!" The crew looked at him in shock with mouths open. Pizza Steve jumped onto a nearby desk and pointed at him with a mix of upset and sorrowful expression written on his face.

"Uh uh! No way Mister Gus, I worked hard for those trophies!" he yelled "I'm going to-ahh!" He was grabbed by Mister Gus, who looked angry "Oh you're going alright!" He stumbled towards the door. Uncle Grandpa was still looking at them but Belly Bag snapped him into reality "Uncle Grandpa! We have to go now!"

"Right! Come on Tiger!" He activated his propeller and flew towards Mister Gus and Pizza Steve followed by Giant Realistic Flying Tiger still dodging any leftover objects. The green dinosaur swung the door open and see a rushing river of sparkling blue and white color. They both gasped "What is this place?" Pizza Steve interrogated

Mister Gus is admiring the sights "I don't know Pizza Steve..some kind of traveling tube...woah!" They were shoved outside by Uncle Grandpa and Tiger and they all fell out starting to suspend in mid-air after a few seconds. "Wow this is amazing!" Belly Bag babbled "Where are we?"

"Mister Gus said a traveling tube!" Pizza Steve assumed

Uncle Grandpa examined the wall "A magical one...hmm why does this seems familiar?" He pondered, eyes narrowing then he shrugged "Musta been a dream"

"Guys! The RV!" Pizza Steve screeched pointing at the vehicle which almost completely gone, still trying to leave and he tried swimming up but he stayed in the same place "Why I can't go up!"

"We can't go up! We can go only down smart one!" Belly Bag blurted out

"Well we have to do something! That's the only thing we have left!"

"Roar!" Went the Tiger

"Just leave it!"

"Wait! I got it you guys!" Uncle Grandpa head came off with a lengthy arm underneath it, going towards the RV, chomped down on the ladder on the back. Pulling it hard as he can which is not a good idea. The bolts started to shoot out of the holes, making the ladder groan and latch off, one by one.

**CLUNK!** It finally bolted off. The whole crew were in shock.

"Darn it...foo!" He spit it out and the RV is now completely gone, drifting towards the Earth in a slow pace..burning into a ball of fire as it sped up. "Ah man..." Uncle Grandpa returned his head to his body

The UG crew all started to slump their heads down.

"Well there goes our ride..." Pizza Steve spoke in a depressed tone "And my trophies"

"This is bad...really bad" Belly Bag panicked

"Great now most of my workout equipment are gone" Mister Gus added

"My peanut butter..." Uncle Grandpa said holding a picture of a peanut butter bottle that says "**With Love"** on the bottom inside of a heart "I would never see you again...probably"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger did a noise that sounded like sad whimpering. Suddenly, there is another blinding light. They all closed their eyes for a demise.

* * *

**Beach City...evening time**

Steven decided to eat some of the usual bits he gets from Peedee instead of donuts, carrying three bags to share with the Crystal Gems. Now, he's walking back home, reaching the beach. "I wonder if Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet would like these bits? I think they will like it...maybe except Pearl" He remembered that she hates eating food.

As he reached his home, there is a bright flash emerging from the windows "Alright they're back! Back so soon I guess" He raced towards home, up the path and up the stairs into his home. "Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! I'm hom-" He gasped, dropping the bags.

It wasn't them as he sees a short man with a weird shaped head and mustache, wearing black overalls and a white top shirt with rainbow suspenders, big pink nose, propeller hat with a red fanny pack. A green, tall glum-looking dinosaur with a white tank top, a slice of pizza and a large tiger. Their eyes are shut tighter than a bank vault...with actual tiny bank vaults over their eyes

The pizza slice spoke first "Are we dead yet?"

The dinosaur replied "No, we're not..we wouldn't be if we were"

"_Uh guys, open your eyes...there's a kid here_" Belly Bag whispered

"A kid?" They shot their eyes open, automatically seeing Steven who is startled, staring at them. "Good morning!" Uncle Grandpa greeted, both hands in the air

"Uh...hi?" Steven talked back in an uneasy tone, he has a nervous stance "Wh-who are you guys?"

"I'm your Uncle Grandpa!" He suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling with hands at his hips

"My uncle grandpa?" The half-human, half-gem is pretty dazed at this point

"Yep, not just your uncle grandpa...he's everybody in the world's uncle and grandpa" Mister Gus explained "When he comes to visit, it will be a time you'll never forget"

Steven is still a bit jumbled "Oh I see..uh Uncle Grandpa who are they?"

"These guys are my friends!" Uncle Grandpa informed, pointing to them with a finger coming from above "This is Mister Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger!" He discovered that she is no longer realistic looking "Oh" he chuckled "Never mind it's just Giant Flying Tiger...so what's your name kid?"

Steven cleared his throat "Uh my name's Steven...Steven Universe it's nice to meet you all and welcome to Beach City!" he threw his hands in the air, grinning

Giant Flying Tiger made a confused growl

"Beach City?" Belly Bag asked

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place..all my friends live here, there's a beach nearby and lots of stores to go here" He declared

The whole crew seems interested "That sounds pretty outstanding Steven" said Mister Gus

"Heh it sure does" Belly Bag retorted "But where are we? This place seems pretty cozy" He sees how decent sized the place is...that could some serious decoration

"This is my home where I can relax here if I'm not doing anything important" Steven grinned

"You mind if we check this place out?" Mister Gus suggested

"Sure go right ahead" Steven gladly accepted the offer, the gang stepped off the warp pad, and split up exploring and analyzing the house. Steven was a little unsure about having strangers roaming around but they seem like nice people...or things whatever you prefer.

They started to look at his books and other things. _"Who are these people? Did the message gemstone brought them here? Wait..if the message gemstone brought them here are they Gems? Probably not...but I'm going to find out" _he thought

**20 minutes later...  
**

"So this is your home right Steven?" Pizza Steve wondered "Its very nice"

"Thanks Pizza Steve, and yes this is where I live" He answered

"You live here by yourself?" Belly Bag blurted out

"No, I live here with my three other friends..guardians of this planet actually"

Pizza Steve went to the fridge to search for some ice cream, Giant Flying Tiger was getting comfy on the couch trying to find a comfortable position while Mister Gus is still observing the paintings but he didn't see the one directly above the main entrance. "Guardians huh?" Uncle Grandpa's head appeared by Steven hovering using the propeller which made him jump "Woah! Where's your body?"

"Right here" His body walked under his head and popped back in place. "That's cool..and weird..so how did you guys all end up here?" Steven inquired "Are you guys Gems too? Only strange ones?"

Pizza Steve just finished eating some ice cream, as there is ice cream smeared all over his cheesy skin appearing on Uncle Grandpa's shoulder "Okay bro, this may sound a little crazy to you but this blue stone stone thing just happen to crash my party in our world out of nowhere, then this screen hologram thing with an alien woman on it blabbed about a Homeworld or something wanting Gems to come here and we saw two other aliens too"

"Alien woman?" Steven wondered

"Yeah, this one woman has a pointy nose, pointy hair that made her look like a bird or something and she has a stone on her forehead" confided Mister Gus

"One was short, has purple skin, long white hair and a stone on her chest" Belly Bag added

"Other one was tall, dark blue and orchid colored, has a square shaped hair and cool fancy shades" Uncle Grandpa took on the appearance of the description, then returned to normal

"And no we are not Gems" said Mister Gus "We're just regular folk"

Tiger did a grunt that sounded like "Uh huh"

Steven put the picture together, he knew who are they speaking about "Oh you're talking about Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst!" The whole crew were puzzled "Is that who they are?" said Pizza Steve

"Yeah they're the Crystal Gems!"

As soon as he said that, the travel warp activated again, with the same pixel-looking light that brought the UG group. It was them, then they all gasped when they looked ahead with horrified faces. "Hey guys!" Steven chimed

"Good morning!"

"Steven! Get away from them!" Pearl commanded as she summoned her spear, Amethyst took out her whip and Garnet readied her gauntlets.

"Bad morning..."

Steven's eyes widen, knowing they will attempt to attack Uncle Grandpa and his friends, the defensive side of him kicked in gear. He spread his arms out to try to protect them, if only he can summon his shield however but he couldn't. "Guys wait! They're not what you think they are! They're not enemies!" He begged but the Gems ignored him anyway, Amethyst wrapped him up and reeled him in like a big fish, setting him beside the warp pad. "Oof!" he landed with a painful thud "Guys don't hurt them!" he begged again. Garnet leaped in front of Giant Flying Tiger, ready to fight her while Tiger backed away trying to defend herself.

Pearl and Amethyst has cornered Uncle Grandpa and Mister Gus to the wooden wall beside the front door. The man and the dinosaur both gulped, sweat pouring down from their faces as the sharp end of Pearl's spear shined in front of Uncle Grandpa's face. "Who are you? What do you want with our Steven?" She demanded. "Or we use force!"

The reality-warping entity gulped again, too nervous to say anything as he looked at the woman with a angry, motherly look on her face. They were getting a bit impatient as the purple one shouted "Well, are you gonna answer us or not?"

"Say Mister Gus..you better tell them" Uncle Grandpa said

"Uh...I can spare you the details if you can put your weapons down" Mister Gus smiled anxiously. Pearl put on a un-amused look, but she sheathed her weapon. "Fine..you may sit on the couch and start talking" she said in a serious tone.

They both sighed in relief.

* * *

**There ya go! That was chapter 2...the Uncle Grandpa crew has some explaining to do...where did Pizza Steve go? Find out in the next chapter of Uncle Universe!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Here's the third chapter for ya! Thanks to those who reviewed! Now we found out where Pizza Steve went.**

* * *

The UG group are sitting on the couch along with Steven while the Gems are looking them like they have done a terrible crime and having 3 heads. Mister Gus is finishing wrapping up his explanation that took them a decent amount of time, the sun is almost gone from the horizon and nighttime is settling in. "And that's how we ended up here...all because of some blue stone suddenly showed up in our world and transported us here" he said. Pearl looked at the dinosaur with a concerned look "Blue stone? You mean a blue gemstone?"

"I think it was and it was in this pink bubble" The Gems looked a bit upset at Steven, whose's eyes drifted to the floor in shame "I see..." Pearl said. Belly Bag can feel the tension beginning to emerge between them, but he quickly came with up a quick relief "But it's great you're having us here! We're the good guys! We love helping out people with problems" He stated, excitedly. The Gems looked at him weird. "Why of course we do!" Uncle Grandpa agreed which made Steven smile.

"See guys? They're not so bad and they're not enemies" He said

"Heh Steven is right" Mister Gus played along "Back in our world we've been helping people and animals all around and we tend to get the job done..we may be able to help you guys out with anything"

Giant Flying Tiger roared.

The Gems exchanged looks in a way which they're not so sure about the idea of having them to help out. How will they help? They have no idea what or who they're dealing with nor able to understand what they're going through. Steven doesn't think that.

"So uh well since they're here...Pearl? Can they stay with us for a while?" He grinned. Pearl just stared at him like he lost his mind, not knowing what to answer "Uh I don't know..Steven we're not so sure about this" She looked a bit worried, biting her lower lip. "Come on Pearl, these guys are heroes..and we need all the help we can get, just give them a chance...please?"

The half-gem,half-human put on a sad puppy face that caused the Gems to create a huddle formation, whispered to among themselves for a good minute or two, then they broke off. Pearl let out a deep sigh "Alright fine Steven..we will let them know" She turned her attention on Uncle Grandpa and his friends

"Um by the way..we haven't quite got your names yet as we weren't properly introduced" She assured, lifting a finger. "Oh please allow me!" shouted Belly Bag, pointing out to his buddies and to himself "I'm Belly Bag! This guy here is Uncle Grandpa, that's Giant Flying Tiger, Mister Gus and uh...hey where's Pizza Steve?" He wondered as he looked around

Mister Gus noticed too "Oh hey where did he go?"

"He probably ran off when you guys were about to fight" Steven reminded them. Pearl was bewildered "Who is Pizza Steve?"

As they kept chattering about this "Pizza Steve" person, Amethyst let out a bored sigh, looking uninterested she rolled her eyes over to the left, that's when she spotted something on the floor. It was light brown and a little bit of yellow near the door, she tilted her head slightly, wondering what that thing is and quickly realized what it is. A slice of pizza which is one of the human foods she likes to eat. The lavender Gem narrowed her eyes and a smug slowly appeared on her face "Ah nice..."

She looked back at the rest, they're still chattering up a storm which is a perfect time for her. "Hmm" she slowly paced away from the group and find herself looming over the pizza slice with the bottom crust exposed with a light golden brown honeycomb texture to it. Not bugging her one bit, she scooped it up, flipped it over showing the cheesy side. "Nice" she said and attempted to eat it. A pair of eyes shot open all of a sudden and screeched "Ahhh! Don't eat me!" which made her scream, then the pizza screamed, she screamed and they both screamed. She chucked him at the window, followed by a splat. The rest looked at her hearing the screams.

"Amethyst! What's wrong! And what is that on the window?" Pearl yelled. Amethyst just stood there, looking at the splattered slice. "I found a screaming pizza slice" she answered in a calm tone

Mister Gus chuckled "Yep, there's Pizza Steve on the window heh heh"

"Not much of a window hugger if you ask me" Uncle Grandpa said

Pizza Steve was all over the window, then he slid off slowly and onto the floor which he jumped up returning to normal. Dusted himself off and put his shades back on. Went to Uncle Grandpa and hopped onto his shoulder. "So uh you are Pizza Steve correct?" Pearl asked

"The one and only coolest pizza slice on the block" He answered calmly, fixing his shades "Ain't that right Uncle G?"

"Heh you know it bro" Uncle Grandpa replied

Garnet was silent the whole time "A talking bag and a talking pizza slice...this is kinda weird" She muttered

"Great! Since that's outta the way...we like to introduce ourselves...,my name is Pearl" Pearl said.

Garnet unfolded her arms "I'm Garnet"

"And I'm Amethyst" Amethyst yawned

"We are the Crystal Gems...and welcome to our home I suppose" Pearl continued, letting the UG crew know why they're really are as she turned her attention on the reality-warping man "Uncle Grandpa? Would you happen to be Greg's brother...and father right?" She raised an eyebrow when she questioned him.

"That'll probably explain a lot of things" Garnet said, crossing her arms again

"You are right Pearl!" Belly Bag shouted "He's not just Steven's uncle and grandpa..." At this this point, Uncle Grandpa's head came off, flew up into the air, into outer space within a few seconds and began to revolve around the Earth. Followed by Steven's, Pearl's, Amethyst's and Garnet's heads that magically came off too. "He's everybody's in the world's uncle grandpa! When he comes to visit, it'll be a time you'll never forget!"

The Gems were freaking out, with the stammering "uhs" while Steven was actually having fun "Awesome! We're in outer space!" Grinning with his eyes closed as they continued to orbit the Earth.

Then they went back down in a split second as each of their heads return to the correct body. Pearl's eye was twitching and she started breathing rapidly looking as she's about to faint. Amethyst was feeling her head all around "Wow..that was pretty trippy" she commented. Garnet just shuddered as if she has chills.

A mini Earth appeared, sticking out its tongue going "Bleh!"making Uncle Grandpa's and Steven's head come out. Mister Gus smirked at them "Heh that was pretty good Uncle Grandpa.."

"Thanks Mister Gus!" Uncle Grandpa said

"That was..pretty awesome! Let's do that again!" Steven exclaimed

"Did that answer your question Pearl?" Belly Bag asked

Pearl forced a smile, sweat beads dripped down on her forehead "Uh yes that was a very detailed explanation..." Then she looked at the still excited Steven "Uh Steven may we have a word with you?"

Steven's expression changed immediately "Aww..right now?" he complained as Pearl still has the forced smile, looking anxious "Yes Steven right now"

"Ok then..." He hopped off the couch and walked along with Pearl, who then signaled Garnet to come along as they made their way towards the door. Pearl suddenly shouted "Amethyst! Make sure to keep our..."guests" company" she strained that one word and then they went inside her room.

It was silent in the main room for a little bit...it was awkward in fact as they kept looking at each other. Belly Bag spoke up "Is Pearl the leader? She seems to act like one"

Amethyst breathed in and out through her nostrils "No not really, that would happen to be Garnet, she's kinda like a leader but Pearl...badly wants to be one" She answered in a bored tone "And it really gets on my nerves sometimes" She feels like she doesn't want to talk or have them into her business.

"But hey at least you're friends with her...that's important" Belly Bag assumed

"Yeah! Pizza Steve gets on my nerves almost everyday and we're friends still" Mister Gus said. The pizza slice just looked at him, hands at hips. Not sure if making a point or making fun of him..either way he feels offended.

"Yeah I guess so...so uh what do you guys do for fun?" She asked. The UG crew faces lit up...literally. Uncle Grandpa suddenly appeared in front of her,startling her. "I'm glad you asked Amethyst!" He reached into Belly Bag and pulled out a pack of gum. "Wanna see some bubble animals?"

Amethyst looked at it "Uh sure Uncle Grandpa" she hesitated. He shoved the whole pack into his mouth and start chewing away. The Uncle Grandpa intro theme started to kick in. Pizza Steve, Mister Gus and Belly Bag cheered him on saying "Go! Go! Go!" and Tiger roared. Uncle Grandpa took out the gum and began shaping it into different kinds of animals.

* * *

**In Pearl's Room...**

Steven, Pearl and Garnet are standing on the top of the biggest water fountain in the room. The Gems were confronting the boy.

"Steven I thought you sent the message gemstone to our Homeworld" Pearl said "Because apparently those people in our home are not Gems"

"I know Pearl but if they were..they'll be the strangest looking Gems we've ever seen" Steven said, trying to relief tension but it failed. Pearl crossed her arms looking upset. Steven sighed "Alright..I may have aimed a little low and bounced off the warp pad steps"

Pearl and Garnet were a bit shocked "That's what caused the gemstone to go their world?" Pearl asked, looking at Garnet, who shrugged

"I guess that's the reason how they got here.." She simply said

"Well that doesn't matter..the point is what are we going to do with that...Uncle Grandpa person" Pearl's face has a worried expression "Steven, he's a powerful reality-warping entity and he can be a danger to time and space itself"

"Like how he managed to get us into outer space and got our heads magically come out of our bodies?" Steven stated that sounded like a question

"Yes that!" The tall, lanky Gem exaggerated, shuddering

"That can't be the only reason they're here...maybe they came for another reason" Steven started "They probably came here to help us with our problems...and maybe they can help us with our missions!" He suggested with lots of enthusiasm

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Pearl declined "We still don't know what other powers Uncle Grandpa and his friends are capable of!" This made Steven frown

"Aw come on Pearl it's worth a shot! Like I said before...let's give them a chance. Help them prove they're worthy..please Pearl?" Pearl looked at Garnet, standing still "Can be worth a try" She spoke. Pearl knew she couldn't win or get out of this one as she looked at Steven's shining star-shaped pupils which made her sigh in defeat.

"Alright Steven...fine we will tell them..but in the meantime we always keep an eye on them as I don't trust them"

"And train them if they can handle themselves in a fight" Garnet added

"Great! I'll set up the extra bed-sheets and a movie for tonight and I can give them a tour around Beach City tomorrow at noon" Steven chimed in

"I guess that settles it...let's get back to the main room and see how Amethyst is doing with them" They all made their way back to the main room

* * *

As they made their way back into the room, a horde of laughter can heard echoing throughout the house...it was Amethyst, Uncle Grandpa and his friends busting their guts laughing, Pizza Steve was on the table banging his hands banging on it, Giant Flying Tiger's head is rotating in a circle. "Oh! Oh! I got a good one! Feast on your eyes on this!" She shaped shifted into Uncle Grandpa, getting every detail of him correct. "Good morning!" She tried an impression which was quite decent.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hey nice Belly Bag replication Amethyst" He complimented, looking at the purple fanny pack. "I'll say Uncle Grandpa" Belly Bag agreed

"Thanks, I did had a fanny pack once..but I don't know where it went it and it had an electric skull in it..." She then saw Steven,Garnet and Pearl entering. "Heh took you guys long enough" She shaped shifted back to her normal form, to her black and grey outfit. Which made Pearl put on an annoyed face "We were only there for like a few minutes"

"Still, you took too long P"

Pearl ignored her and turned her attention on the UG group,waiting for her to say something. "Okay..uh Uncle Grandpa?" she began. "Good morning" He answered

"Yes...the Gems and I came to a final decision..you and your friends can stay with us for a while" She announced. The UG crew and Steven all cheered "Yay!"

_**Later that night...**_

"Okay guys...I got a movie you guys will probably like" Steven said, carrying a movie case. "Really? What movie is it?" Mister Gus said

"An awesome movie called..." He flipped the case over which it caught Pizza Steve's full attention "Lonely Blade V! An even better sequel to the other sequel..." He whispered for a dramatic effect "You guys wanna watch it?" He asked "It has butt-kicking karate and cool scenes of sword-fighting!"

"Would I?!" Pizza Steve exclaimed, as he stood on the case "You know as a matter of fact Steven...I happen to be the master of..Italian Karate!" He did a back-flip and made sound effects "He-yah! Ha! Woo! Wa-cha!" He performed his "moves" which made Mister Gus mutter under his breath. "Awesome Pizza Steve, maybe you can teach me some of your moves"

"When the time comes perhaps...I'll teach you the ways"

"Alright let's go see the movie!" Steven and Mister Gus went up the steps, Tiger flew up with her rainbow farts along the Pizza Steve. They sat down in front of Steven's bed while Steven sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey Uncle Grandpa! Care to do the honor?" He waved the movie case in the air. "Sure!" Uncle Grandpa replied who is downstairs  
"Hey Uncle Grandpa!" He called out, another Uncle Grandpa appeared from behind the TV "What?" he asked

"You mind putting the movie in?"

"Sure thing!" Uncle Grandpa stretched his arm, grabbing the movie case, taking out a VHS tape and shoved it into the VHS slot. He rolled over the TV, stopping besides Mister Gus. "Belly Bag, bring out the biggest popcorn you got!"

"You got it! Bleeehhh!" A very large bag of popcorn appeared on his tongue, enough to share with everyone. Then the lights went off and the movie began to show the title and credits. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will show where the RV landed as we last saw it falling towards Earth. And Tiny Miracle. And a return of a certain Gem as well...stay tuned for the next chapter of Uncle Universe!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**Here's the 4th chapter! Enjoy! Oh, if any of you guys haven't seen the Uncle Grandpa Guest Directed Shorts episode..you should see it, it's pretty good. Another episode is coming up soon I think. Also Steven Universe is having another Steven Bomb weekend starting June 15th! Stayed tuned for that! I apologize for the somewhat long wait. Like I said, I will update as soon as possible!**

* * *

_**Somewhere far from Beach City**_

A lonely road coming straight from Beach City seem to stretch for miles, both sides surrounded by an endless sea of grass that goes on forever. The colorful stars are twinkling in the beautiful night sky with a few clusters nearby, with the full moon out. Not a single building...not even a house can be seen anywhere other than a small gas station.

Then a pair of lights appeared over the horizon from one side of the road, headlights from a vehicle as it cruised down the empty road. It swished by. Followed by a stray of loose grass swaying in the air.

After moments later...another pair of headlights is seen over the horizon, much brighter than the other vehicle and bizarre looking, little hard to see in the darkness. But however..it was none other than..an RV that says UG on it. But who's driving it? A robot with a big head with a grin on his face that looks slouched down, small red cap with a coffee colored T-shirt that says "I Love Fun" is seen in the driver's seat. Whirring, robotic noises created whenever he turns his head.

Tiny Miracle is scanning the area of where could Uncle Grandpa and his friends could be since they had to escape the RV. The large vehicle has apparently survived the flaming impact and crashed landed perfectly on the wheels a few miles back...it was quite an experience for the robot. "Hmm I wonder where Uncle Grandpa and the others went? This place doesn't familiar to me..I guess I have to keep looking" He suggested,continuing down south as he sees nothing but the moonlit road and grass around it. There is a faint bright green color out in the field but Tiny Miracle somehow managed to ignore it. It was a quite a drive as the night dragged on, but the robot hasn't given up yet.

He caught a glimpse of a green sign that says _**"BEACH CITY" **_with a number 10 beside it. "Beach City? Never heard such a place" Tiny Miracle said, looking at the sign. Then out of nowhere..something stumbled out of the grass on two legs and it was surprised by the made Tiny Miracle put the RV on a screeching halt until it stop a few feet away from it. He took a good examination of this thing since the lights help. It has different shades of green, both regular and lime green parts and some black. Its a humanoid looking person with a feminine body with a roughed-up triangle shaped hair that reminds the robot boy of a nacho chip and its wearing something on its face and a round-edged triangle shaped thing on the forehead.

"What is that thing? A woman in a costume in this place?" He said to himself out loud, assuming it's a female due to its body type.

The humanoid is shielding her eyes from the intense light. "Well it looks like she's in trouble, I shall perhaps assist her!" Tiny Miracle dimmed the lights and then exit the driver's cab and out of the RV, using his three legs to stretch out of the entrance and walked in front of the to his helpful nature, he couldn't seem to help himself neither. He looked at the humanoid still standing in an awkwardly stance. "Hello ma'am..are you in need of assistance? he promptly asked, with his hands rotating. The humanoid's expression seems to be a surprised one as if she never seen a robot like this before.

_"What an interesting machine...it can talk, move on three legs and able to function that large machinery"_ She thought, looking a gaped with mouth slightly hanging open _"Where did it come from? Who created it...?"_

"Ma'am?" Tiny Miracle asked which made her snap out of her thoughts "Still require assistance?" The humanoid walked forward, closer and closer until she only stood in front of him, looking down at him "As a matter of fact...I do" she spoke "I have been lost out here for quite some time and I was beginning to lose hope"

"You don't have to anymore..because I'm here!" Tiny Miracle retorted "Even though you haven't said Tiny Miracle!" The humanoid just looked at him "Uh what's a tiny miracle?" She bluntly asked.

"Not a tiny miracle...that's my name!" Tiny Miracle explained "I like to help out everyone of all kind!"

_"Strange label for a mere weak-looking robot...but then again it likes to assist and then maybe what other choice do I have? I can get this "Tiny Miracle" to assist me to take down those inferior traitorous Gems, find Jasper and that blue watery brat and leave this useless chunk of rock!" _She grinned

"So what's your name ma'am?" Tiny Miracle politely asked "And are you wearing a costume?"

The Gem's grin is replace by a frown,crossing her arms "The name's Peridot" Raising an eyebrow "No, this is not a costume..this is my outfit from the Diamond Authority in my Homeworld"

"Well nice to meet you Peridot! Come on let me give you a lift" Tiny Miracle turned around, motioning her to come along in which she did. The sound of clunking emerged from her feet.

The main door inside opened with Tiny Miracle stretched his legs inside, followed by Peridot who has a mixed of amazement and shock. The RV is much larger in the inside than it is outside as she sees the living room, kitchen, plants, a hand couch and other stuff in there. _"How is this possible? The interior is much larger...where did this come from?" _She glanced around

"Welcome to the UG RV Peridot!" Tiny Miracle said. This caught the Gem's attention "The..what?" she wondered

"The Uncle Grandpa Recreational Vehicle! I'll show you around!" Tiny Miracle walked off, while Peridot walked with hesitation "Uncle Grandpa...?" she asked

* * *

The movie ended about an hour ago. Steven,Pizza Steve,Giant Flying Tiger are asleep. Lion who showed up earlier, quickly got associated and introduced to the UG crew by Steven, fell asleep beside the bed on the floor. The only light and noise of static is from the television. Uncle Grandpa and Mister Gus are still barely awake, their eyes are very droopy, and area around them is darken a bit. Mister Gus yawned "Well that was a pretty cool movie...and I'm pretty tired" He groggily looks at his good friend. Uncle Grandpa also yawned, smacking his lips.

"Yep, me too" Mister Gus looks back at the static screen for a minute "Well, I'm going down to the kitchen to get some water you want some to-" The green dinosaur realized he's gone when he turned his head. He looked over the ledge and saw Uncle Grandpa already, sitting at the counter in front of the sink,drinking a glass of water

"Way ahead of ya Mister Gus" He said which made the dinosaur chuckled, getting up and going downstairs.

In a matter of minutes, Uncle Grandpa and Mister Gus are snickering and trying not to laugh out loud as they were talking about Mister Gus' numbskull cousin Nathan from Florida. "The funniest thing he did was making a cotton candy beard and said "cotton candy beard y'all" in a country accent" finished Uncle Grandpa as he snickered again.

"Man..yep that's Nathan alright heh heh" Mister Gus chuckled

"Hey guys" A female voice is heard, making the man and dinosaur turned their attention to the source..there she stood. It was Amethyst, having a smirk and her arms on her waist looking at them. "Good morning" Uncle Grandpa greeted

"Hey Amethyst...its quite late aren't you tired?" Mister Gus assumed. Amethyst nodded her head "Nah, I don't get tired at all during the night because Gems don't need to sleep" she said

"That's pretty interesting" Uncle Grandpa commented

"Yeah, so what are you two up to?" Amethyst came to the counter, and sat on the edge on it "Planning anything fun?" She has an interested look

"Not at this time, me and Uncle G are just done talking about my cousin Nathan who visited us a while back" Mister Gus said

"And boy you should've seen him...crazy and very funny guy I'll tell ya" Uncle Grandpa added

"What did he do?"

"He got hit in the head by a ride, hit in the head by a hammer, stuck some stuff into his nose and made a cotton candy beard" Uncle Grandpa answered

Amethyst laughed "Sounds like the kind of stuff I would do..only if Pearl and Garnet wasn't around"

The man and the dinosaur gave a look. "Well anyway...where did you guys come from? You have a home?" The Gem asked, overlapping her leg over the other but soon as she asked that, Uncle Grandpa suddenly appeared beside her "Since me, Mister Gus, Tiger, Pizza Steve and Belly Bag been riding around in our RV for a long while, we kinda forgot where all of us originally came from..maybe except for Mister Gus"

"Our RV is also our home" Mister Gus chimed in "But we lost it while we traveled here...and we're hoping if you can help us find it so we can get back home" He offered

Amethyst looks a bit confused "What does this RV looks like?"

"Like this" Uncle Grandpa reached into Belly Bag, took out a photo and handed it to her. Which she looked over, which happens to be their RV. She was even more confused cause of how strange it looks with a bunch of items on it like the head of a zebra on the front end. "Okay then...what a weird looking RV" She stuffed the photo in her pocket.

"So Amethyst what was that about Gems not needing to sleep?" Mister Gus asked

"Oh yeah, it's true Gems don't need to sleep or eat, and we don't age either but we can still get hurt...and die" The lavender Gem explained

"How long you, Pearl and Garnet been here?" Uncle Grandpa wondered

"About more than 5,000 years we been living on this planet"

"Heh you're still much younger than me" Mister Gus said. Amethyst looked at him funny yet surprised "Much younger than you? How so?"

"I'm a dinosaur...I've been around for millions of years back in our world and I know all of the events that happen throughout history..well almost and I even hanged out with Uncle Grandpa's ancestor" She was stunned. A living thing much older than her? His body doesn't appear to be an illusion like hers.

"That's pretty interesting I suppose" She hesitated

"What about Stevie Boy-wonder here?" Uncle Grandpa stretched his arms, snaked its way to Steven and pointed at him. She still wants to know how is he doing that. "Steven is half gem-half human, I don't think he can live as long as us"

Mister Gus suddenly yawned "It's getting late and I'm going to lay down"

"Yeah me too..nighty-night" Uncle Grandpa activated his propeller and flew to the couch and started sleeping

"Well good night Amethyst..we'll see you when the sun comes up" He got up and laid down on the couch. Amethyst watched them fell asleep, baffled what the green dinosaur said. She hopped off the counter and went to the door..before she entered. She looked back "Good night guys" and entered her room.

She traveled around the piles of junk until she eventually found Garnet and Pearl standing in an open area. She's still a bit upset when Garnet was destroying her things when they were looking for the Slinker. "Hey guys" she spoke first

"How was the talk with Uncle Grandpa and them?" Garnet asked

"It was kinda interesting..they're still odd though but that green dude..Mister Gus is older than us" This made Pearl and Garnet gasped silently "Older than us?" Pearl asked

"Yep, he's been around for millions of years, he's the oldest living thing in his universe"

"That means that..."Pearl started with her hand over her mouth, looking very worried

"Mister Gus is older than all of us combined" The deep blue, orchid colored Gem finished for her

"Is it possible that Mister Gus may know about Rose,Homeworld, us and our culture?" Pearl half-yelled at Garnet

"Most unlikely..he and his friends are from a different universe they've probably never heard of us"

"Okay..if you say so" This calmed the bird Gem down "I'm still not sure about it

"So what we were gonna do about them now?" Amethyst butted in

The Gems all have pondering thoughts, with hands on their chins. "We're going to train them tomorrow morning" Pearl spoke up

"How are you gonna do that "Miss Perfect?" Amethyst teased which irritated her, but she shook it off

Pearl answered in an nonchalant tone "You'll see"

* * *

"That ends the tour of the RV Peridot..how are you liking it so far?" Tiny Miracle asked a slightly creeped out Homeworld Gem as they both left the elevator. "It was... fascinating" Peridot strained to say that word but Tiny Miracle brushed that aside

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make some microchip subs" He walked away to the kitchen and began making the sandwiches. Peridot sees this as a perfect time to put her plan into action during the tour. She grinned, took out her weapon and sneak on Tiny Miracle and shocked him as soon he was about to take a bite of the sandwich. Slurred, glitchy noises were heard from the robot, smoke was coming out of his head and fell to the ground.

Peridot separated her fingers to form a small holographic screen and begin to speak in it "Homeworld, come in Homeworld this is Peridot..I have to seem to discover a robot that's able to function a much larger machine and I will begin a much closer examination..Peridot out" She brought her fingers back together and she spotted a curtain, she narrowed her eyes "Hmm..." She went to the curtain and went in. She was in the driver area which she looked around, she then managed to get in the driver's seat, gripping on the steering wheel. But she was lost of how to make the RV accelerate "Now how to make this go?" she examined on what to press.

She stomped on the gas pedal by accident, and off she go. A portal came out of nowhere in front of her, showing a street and a bunch of houses and she went in it.

* * *

**That was chapter four! How was it? Good? Okay? Great? let me know in the reviews! Wonder where Peridot and Tiny Miracle end up? Who knows? What does Pearl have in mind to train Uncle Grandpa and his friends? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
